The true story of Les miserables
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: The Doctor is travelling to France where he will met the people who will be the inspiration for Victor Hugo to write Les Misérables. The story is told by Stanilas de Belleville.


A young man was seating in a library writing an article for a news paper. This paper started like that:

Good evening reader,

My name is Stanislas de Belleville and I going to tell you the story of a man The Doctor and what he did for my family. Everything in what I'm going to write here it is true. The facts about my family as well as those regarding the Doctor. My mother told me everything. She told me what an extraordinary man he was, the most important man for her with my father the count Maximilien de Belleville and my grand-father, he saved her from a terrible life.

It was a cold winter day, the doctor had been travelling for months all over France with his TARDIS. The Doctor was a Time Lord, the last of them. The time lords were a race of very intelligent aliens under a human appearance who used to live in the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. His spaceship was a blue box of the English police and was bigger in the inside than on the outside. For my mother he was just her friend The Doctor, the magician. Now that we know who The Doctor was, let me continue…

One day on the afternoon close to 7 pm during the month of February he arrived near The village of Saint Alban in the East of France at about 50 km from Paris. He had heard a lot of stories about a man called Boudireaux. One of these stories was that he was having under his roof a little girl called Suzette, my mother, and was treating her as a slave. The Doctor wanted to know if that was true. He arrived to the tavern where Boudireaux lived with his wife and his two children, a girl and a boy, aged about 9 and 11. He landed the TARDIS in a wood. When he was close enough to the village, he heard a noise. He got closer and saw a tiny little girl who was carrying a big bucket full of water.

"Hello!" said the Doctor. The little girl looked at him and nearly screamed. "Don't be afraid, I'm the Doctor. This is really too heavy for you. Let me help you. How old are you?

"I'm 7 sir" said the little girl

"And your name is?"

"My name is Suzette and I live with the family Boudireaux in the village tavern."

"And this Boudireaux can't go himself to get the water?"

"Oh no, I have to do it otherwise he gets angry with me and I get told off."

"Is the source where you go to take the water far from the tavern?" said the Doctor looking at the little girl

"I don't know. When I come back it`s already dark."

"Ok don't worry. You look tired, climb on my back, I will carry you?"

"Oh thank you sir" said Suzette smiling to the Doctor"

They went together to the tavern. The Doctor was making some light with his sonic screwdriver. Suzette was laughing. He was sure it was the first time for her she was laughing after many many years. Finally, the Doctor came inside. He left the bucket on the floor and sat at a table. A man who had seen him helping Suzette came. This man was Boudireaux.

"Good evening sir, what can I do for you?"

"Firstly, you could go by yourself to get the water. I don't think it's the work of a 7 years old little girl to do it. A child of this age can't legally work."

"She lies, she is 12 and a child in France can work since 11 years."

"And even if she was 11 years old, a child under 16 can't work" said the Doctor angry.

"Who are you and who gives you permission to tell me what I have to do or not in my proper home?"

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a Time Lord and I have just allowed myself to tell you what I have told you, and you know what? I really but really don't like you. I already knew about you before coming here but I couldn't imagine how worst it will be. I have seen all over the years many things, some really bad, but this one is more than I can stand."

"Ah the Doctor! Strange way to call oneself."

"My name is not important. Suzette will come with me."

"You can't get her with you, she will be lost without me and my family."

"Your family! Ah! Please let me laugh a moment! Since I arrived your daughter has taken the purses of 3 men and your wife is playing some poker game in a room behind. And you, you, you are doing some black market of wine with the man seated at the table behind the desk. And your son is not here."

"Excuse me, have we already met before?" said Boudireaux trying not to get more angry than he already was. The tavern was full of people looking at them. The usual friends of Boudireaux who knew about his affairs and a couple who was not paying attention of what was happening.

"No but I know who you are" replied the Doctor sarcastically

"And how you can know who I am if we haven't met?"

"I just know, I'm the Doctor. That's all."

Boudireaux was looking at the Doctor. How this man could knew about his family if it was the first time he was seeing him. The Doctor looked at him.

"I will come back tomorrow.

"You are not staying? We have rooms upstairs, you know."

"And get stolen? No thank you. I have a better place to sleep for the night."

The Doctor left the tavern and came back to the TARDIS. He closed the door and went to bed .The vision of Suzette and how Boudireaux was treating her has made him really angry. It was not easy for him to get some sleep. Nearly two hours later he managed to fall asleep.

When he woke up in the morning he drove the TARDIS in front of the tavern. When he got outside Suzette with a face between fascination and fright was staring at the blue box.

"Hello Suzette, don't be afraid, this is the TARDIS, it's magic!"

"Oh you're a magician!"

"I like that! A magician!"

And suddenly sparkling little things were falling from the sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful!"

The Doctor took one of them and give it Suzette.

He closed the door of the TARDIS and went inside the tavern where Boudireaux was already misleading some clients who arrived the night before.

"You here!"

"Yes!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Suzette."

"But I do the best for her"

"So ask her to go at 5 miles to get some water is to take care of her? Sorry but I don't think so. I try, you know, I really try to understand you, and I can't, I really can't. And you know what? That makes me really angry and you don't know how a time lord is when he gets angry. Better not being in front of him. A thunder is nothing compering with the anger of a time lord. I wouldn't like you to see it, really."

"Her mother haven't paid me for months now."

"It's not a reason. She is a child. You understand, a child." screamed the Doctor. He was getting really angry.

"Do you want some breakfast?" said Boudireaux trying to break the ice

"How you dare! No! I didn't want anything yesterday and I don't want anything now. I already had what I need this morning."

While the tension was rising between The Doctor and Boudireaux Suzette came in carrying a heavy bag of faggots and went to the kitchen.

"Not only you oblige her to go to get some water but you also ask her to bring the faggots. That's incredible. The more I stay here and the more you amaze me but are more than pathetic"

"Oh really? I feel suddenly scared."

"It's what you want. Perfect. Suzette will come with me. She won't stay a minute more with you."

A man who was seating and observing the scene stood up and came to see the Doctor.

"Excuse me sir if I may interrupt you. Could we talk?"

"Please!" said the Doctor who had recognized the man of whom the french writer Victor Hugo will get the inspiration as well as with Suzette, Boudireaux and many others to write his epic story of Les Miserables. The writer took the idea hearing from them, learning how their life was at the beginning of the XIX century. France at this time had been ruled by Napoleon who after the defeat of Waterloo against the general Wellington was sent to Saint Helene where he died. The monarchy has been restored and a new government had started in France. The country was in a high state of poverty, the army had lost many men during the wars, especially when the Emperor wanted to overrun Rusia and who was a complete disaster due to the terrible weather. We could say a lot about this period of French history but we will just say that the battle of Waterloo of which we have been talking before a little time ago will be an important point in the writing of the book who is going to tell us the story of all this people. But now let's come back to our own story. Let's see what will happen now between Bonnefois, who will be known later in the book as Jean Valjean, and The Doctor.

"I have followed everything of what's happening here since you arrived. I have seen you are not from our world, I saw the blue box from the window, and I propose you a deal. I will take care of Suzette, I have money a lot of money and I can give her the best education a little girl deserves. Like you, I get angry when I see what's happening to her. My name is Bonnefois and I had spent 10 years in the penal colony but I found a good man a Bishop in the south of France."

"I know your story." Said the Doctor interrupting him.

"How you can?" said Bonnefois as surprised as Boudireaux a while before.

"Sorry to have interrupted you. My apologies. Mr Bonnefois you said a moment ago I was not from this world. You're right. I'm a Time Lord, I'm called the Doctor and I come from another planet and this blue box allow me to travel in time and space."

"Strange, weird and fascinating."

"Yes, absolutely. I know you have suffer a lot and you will suffer a lot. One advice. Be strong. You will be famous, Suzette will be famous, even Boudireaux will be famous. Your story will be put in words and everybody all over the world will know about you all"

"How?"

"Victor Hugo."

"You mean Victor Hugo the deputy"

"Yes, the same one. But now let's talk to Boudireaux. The rest will be history."

The two men get to the desk.

"We want to talk to you. We have a deal and you won't be able to say no."

"Really?"

"Yes really! I give you 15000 francs, enough for you not to get in trouble, neither your family. In exchange you give me Suzette."said Bonnefois.

"But she needs me, she has no family, her mother have abandoned her."

"She has a family now. Her family is me."

"And me!" said the Doctor.

"That's right Doctor, and you!"

Suzette was behind in the kitchen. The Doctor came in and took her by the hand. "Come with me and Monsieur Bonnefois. You won't stay a minute more here."

"You won't get angry with me if I make a mistake."

"No, never, don't be afraid."

They cameback to the tavern. Suzette was holding really strongly the hand of the doctor. Both get close to Bonnefois and leave the tavern. They left Boudireaux counting his money. They crossed the road and arrived in front of the TARDIS.

"You really are a strange man."

"He is a magician, look" said Suzette showing a blue brilliant stone to Monsieur Bonnefois.

"Beautiful"

"If you want to come in, please." Said the Doctor to his guests.

"You really travel in this little box?"

"Yes I do!"

"How can we get 3 people in it?"

"Just come in."

He opened the door and Suzette was the first to come in. She get outside as quickly as she had entered in.

"Monsieur, it's bigger inside. It's a magic box." The little girl was completely fascinated by what she was seeing.

"Yes it's a magic box, come in, I have something for you. I´ll be back in a moment. Monsieur Bonnefois if you don't mind to wait with her, please have a seat. Thank you."

He cameback a moment later with a book.

"Suzette, do you like dolls?"

"Yes monsieur but I can't have one."

"Look this book and the one you prefer you will have it. Remember, I'm a magician and I am in a magic box."

Suzette looked at Bonnefois who said yes with his head. She looked at the book and found one she liked.

"I like the one with the pink dress."

"Let go buy it!"

One hour later the TARDIS was travelling to Paris to the famous Dolls Shop "Les poupées de Charlotte". Suzette got outside followed by Bonnefois and the Doctor. They arrived to the dolls shop. They came in. A little woman was seating preparing a package with ribbons and pearls for someone. Probably a doll or a dress for one of them.

"Charlotte!"

"Doctor!"

"How are you my dear friend?"

"Happy to see you after all this time. You haven't changed since the last time."

"No, not yet, neither you. You're still perfect."

"Always flattering. Tell me Doctor, How can I help you?"

"These are my good friends Monsieur Bonnefois and his daughter Suzette. She told me she would be really happy to have a doll as she never have had one. I told her I knew where to find the most beautiful dolls in France and here we are."

He suddendly realised he had said Suzette was the daughter of Bonnefois. He wasn't wrong at all. Bonnefois will adopt a few month later the little girl.

"Hello Suzette, come with me, I will show you some. Choose the one you prefer."

"Madame, I have already chose one. I like the one with the pink dress."

"The most beautiful. Wait here, I go and fetch it for you."

"Thank you."

While Charlotte was searching the doll in the back shop, Suzette started to look at a tiny tea service in porcelain.

"You like it?" said the old lady who had comeback with the doll.

"Yes!" said the little girl.

Charlotte got to the desk and took a key from one of the drawers. She opened the glass door and took one by one the pieces of the tea service and carefully wrapped them inside silk paper and put them on a beautiful box of wood with flowers painted on it. She then gave it to Suzette."

"This is for you, I hope you will use it well."

Suzette looked at The Doctor and Bonnefois and then look at Charlotte.

"Thank you. It's beautiful!"

"And here is the doll."

After paying for the doll and saying goodbye to the old lady who had given two other dresses for it, they left and came back to the TARDIS. Suzette who was really tired fell asleep...

"Doctor, you told me before, I will suffer a lot and I had to be strong."

"Really?"

"Yes you did!"

"Forget it. Suzette is little, tell her when she will be older and in age to understand where she comes from. Even if now you have money, plenty of it to give her everything she needs, she must know things have not always been this way."

"Will you stay with us Doctor?"

"Just the time for you to find a house for her and you. I'm a traveler, I can't stay more than a week in the same place."

They kept talking for hours and nearly didn't sleep. When it was about 4 in the morning they finally went to have a quick nap…

The Doctor woke up and went to see Suzette. She was still sleeping holding the doll in her arms close to her. He came back to the TARDIS and find Bonnefois who had just woken up too.

"Good morning! Slept well?"

"Fantastically well, thank you."

"Great! Suzette is still asleep."

"Let her sleep, she deserves some rest."

Both men went to have some breakfast.

"Your blue box is fascinating."

"I call it the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?"

"Yes which means Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"I see! Interesting"

Suzette who had woken up get in holding her doll.

"Good Morning Monsieur Doctor, Good Morning Monsieur Bonnefois"

"Good morning Suzette. Call me just The Doctor. Monsieur Doctor is too posh for me."

"Oh"

"Don't worry. Would you like to see something magic?"

"Yes!"

"And when I say magic, it's really magic. Trust me I'm the Doctor!"

"Oh!"

"Seat here and fasten seatbelt. We are going to see something beautiful."

A moment later, "We have arrived! Suzette open the Door but don't go outside, just have a look."

The little girl got to the door and opened it. They were in the milkyway , there were millions of stars shining in the sky.

"Oh we are in the sky, it's full of stars. Doctor, thank you."

"You're welcome Suzette." Seen at last this little girl happy nearly made him cry.

They spent a while floating in the stars. Her new friend was a magician.

They came back to earth. The Doctor stayed with them two more days. Bonnefois finally found a house, quite big with a garden, for Suzette and him. Once they were installed, it was time for the Doctor to leave.

"Thank you for everything Doctor! We won't forget you. Will we see you again?"

"I don't think so but who knows? Suzette take much care, study well at school and have a wonderful life. One day a lot of people will know about you and Monsieur Bonnefois. You will be famous. Come and give me a big hug."

Suzette got close to the Doctor and gave him a hug with her tiny arms.

"Thank you Doctor. You're the best magician."

After saying good bye to Suzette and Bonnefois the Doctor got inside the TARDIS and drove it to an unknown place while they were waving him goodbye with the hand.

A new life was going to start for Suzette. She had now someone she could call father who was going to take care of her and she had a special friend a magician called the Doctor who was travelling in a magic box…

As you already know the story of my family, of my mother Suzette, my grand-father Monsieur Bonnefois and also the bad Monsieur Boudireaux would be told as the Doctor said in a book called Les miserables. My mother saw finally once again the Doctor the day of her wedding with my father. It's at this time when he told her who he really was.

This is the story of my family and of a wonderful man who saved her life.

See you next week with for another story.

Stanislas has stopped writing the article who will be published in the next edition of the paper. Someone was knocking at the door. He opened it and saw a man with a long brown coat. He recognised him already.

The Doctor gave him a book.

"This is for you, this is the complete story of your family, the first edition of Les misérables. Your family was an inspiration for Mr Hugo. Never forget that. Good bye Stanislas."

"Doc…"

Stanislas didn't have time to thank him. The Time lord has already left.

He cameback to the library and started to read the book. For a moment he have had the privilege to meet the magician who saved her mother from slavery and poverty. And finally he got to bed…


End file.
